Nightmare's rants
by Dark Deception
Summary: -OPEN FOR IDEAS- Nightmare from Soul Calibur is mad at things he hates, and now he is ranting about them. Based on Spongebob's rant.
1. Chapter 1

**DD: This is a quick message, so we don't have time for a random moment. The message is: Nightmare from Soul Calibur 2 is ranting!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the Soul Calibur series.

DD Presents:

Nightmare's Rants!

Episode 1: Rip off games!

What the hell is wrong with those stupid rip offs! Soul Calibur was a great series of a fighting game genre, until these rip off games came! I'm not saying that Soul Caliuer was getting ripped off; I mean there are some games that are getting ripped off! Let me prove my point:

Rip off #1: High School Musical: Making the cut. Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan was the most enjoyable game I've ever played, along with the U.S. successor: Elite Beat Agents, Until High School Musical came and ripped off my best game!! Jesus! Look at the song's title and lyrics!! They are an insult to the best artists everyone loves! Limp Bizkit, 50 Cent, Orange Range, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Chicago, Hoobastank, Hell, even Sum 41 fans is pissed!! I swear, if I have to look at even one frame of that god-awful Disney channel movie, along with its sequel, I'm going to sue those retards who made that piece of crap!! Leave Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan alone!!!

Rip off #2: Japanese RPGs. Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger, Star Ocean and Dragon Quest. They are my best RPGs created by Square-Enix. But now they are not alone. There are linear cookie-cutter Japanese RPGs that have to include Clichés like talking swords, effeminate villains, and the one thing I hate about them: Amnesia!! Seriously! Those games includes umm… You know what? I didn't play any of those Japanese RPGs! So moving on!

Rip off #3: Pirated games. Look, I know what you are thinking. What if Donkey Kong got transferred to the Sega Genesis? Does Sonic the Hedgehog fare on the SNES? Well, look away. Because they are jackassed, unlicensed, underproduced viruses to the video game world. Seriously!! Super Donkey Kong 99, Sonic Jam 6, Kart Fighters, YOU NAME IT!! Avoid them, call the local game company, and tell them what to do with that said pirated game!

Well, that's it for today. I'm out of things to prove today. So play the pure, perfect, licensed games, and shut up! (Jumps off the stage)

No A/Ns at this point. R&R. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare: Okay. So I'm showing off more of my rants.**

**DD: Yes. Do so.**

**Nightmare: And this time, I'm going to rant about the games that suck! Courtesy of the Angry Video Game Nerd.**

**DD: (Yes! I'm finally having an AVGN related chapter!) Good luck then!**

Disclaimer: Yeah. Good luck with that. Because DD never owns Soul Calibur and the following games that REALLY suck ass!

DD presents:

Nightmare's Rants!

Episode 2: Crappy NES games!

I really support the Angry Video Game Nerd! His hilarious dose of foul-mouthed, ill-tempered hilarity and video game reviews is great and entertaining! But I also have some comments about the games that suck. Here they are:

Crappy game #1: Wally Bear and the NO! Gang. I've seen educational games that are useless on a computer, but THIS?!? This game is on the NES!! Now who is this 'American Game Carts Inc.' anyway? Well, I'm not sure who it is, but this is lunacy! 'Wally Bear'? 'NO! Gang'? DAMN!! Take a closer look at the damn game for Shrek's sake!

Crappy game #2: Friday the 13th. I agree. The Friday the 13th game is the most unbearable piece of dog finklematter. Playing as one of the 6 protagonists in good and they move differently, but the rocks? Damn… even I was very disappointed about this game. That's all I can say about that…

Crappy game #3: Super Noah's Ark 3D. AVGN, your right about this game. This game is given to this 'Wisdom Tree' game company via the Wolfenstine 3D game engine. This game is REALLY awkward to my P.O.V. as I stared at the cartridge's look. I was like "Now who would make this piece of poop to work?" when I put it in. I also put in another cartridge on top of it and I was like "What? Was there a lockout chip on the SNES and no one ever told me?" as I played it. Well, enough about that.

Crappy game #4: Dragon's Lair. I got a better NES system, and I got this game and I was like "What the dog turds!" when I first look at the game's plot. And I too can't gat past the 1st screen! This game is from an interactive movie with the use of a laser disk. Now this game is SOOOOOO delayed that I rather play the Playstation 2 version rather than die from this piece of gunk!

Crappy game #5: Spiritual Warfare. Yes. I really know that this game is a shameless ripoff of the Legend of Zelda! Look at these stuff the nerd explained: You have an aerial view with bushes and rocks, you go to a cave and talk to someone, there's a square-shaped stairway (the same way as Fester's Quest), you go down ladders with gray stone walls, there's a raft, you start off with 3 hearts for HP, you hold 2 items, and At the beginning you get to enter your name. Like the nerd said "What a shameless ripoff!"

Well, that's enough of my gripes. That's it for one day. Now remember, you better stop playing those games and other dull NES games that AVGN reviewed and give me good responses. I'll get to the other stuff later on. See ya! (Walks out of the stage)

There is no A/N at this time. Read and Review. No flames.


End file.
